Worth a Try
by WaitingforZach
Summary: Buttercup noticed the school's rugby captain, Butch, more than she cared to admit. Since he transferred to her school she tried to pin point what it was about him that made him so alluring. After attending the rugby match final, will something happen between the two? Rated M for lemon.


Worth a Try

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys- shame, I know.

 **A/N This is my first PPG fanfic so if you want to leave a review on how I could improve, or you just want to make my day and say what I did well, I would appreciate it :)**

 **Buttercup's POV:**

It hadn't taken a lot of convincing on Bubbles and Blossom's part for me to agree to come with them to the Townsville stadium; the final of the inter school rugby league was taking place, Townsville Secondary versus Citiesvile High. Since the three of us gave up crime fighting to lead as normal lives as we could, I took up rugby as a hobby. I knew rugby was considered to be the toughest and most physically demanding sport, but that didn't intimidate me one bit, in fact, I lusted for the thrill that playing rugby gave me. I just so happened to be deeply in lust with the captain of our school's rugby team as well... so going to the game was really no hardship.

Around the same time we gave up crime fighting, the Rowdyruff Boys stopped causing crime. They started attending Townsville Secondary and we even started to get on well together. It wasn't long before Boomer and Bubbles started dating- like no one saw that coming. Eventually Blossom and Brick succumbed to each other. And Butch and I? We're friends (without the benefits). We've discussed rugby through entire nights before, but the subject of us has never been approached.

The ambient at the stadium was exhilarating. I wasn't even on the field, but I still felt adrenaline run through my veins instead of blood. It reminded me of the many times Blossom, Bubbles and I were called to fight and protect Townsville. I always thought nothing could replace that feeling, that was until rugby came along. I was in between Blossom and Bubbles on the front row in the stadium, my stomach pressed into the bar many people were leaning on as if it could assuage the abundance of butterflies in my stomach.

I felt ridiculous. I had battled against villains some people couldn't even imagine head on, and it was now more than ever I wanted to go home and bury my head into my pillow. Maybe it was because I felt under dressed... I looked at what Blossom and Bubbles were wearing- dark blue jeans, a light blue sheer top and white high heels and a strapless light pink dress and nude flats respectively. This was a rugby final, for Christ's sake...

I thought that the black yoga pants, forest green tank top and black converses were casual enough for the occasion. So maybe I chose yoga pants over sweats because they were more figure hugging, but I wasn't exactly dressed to the nines either. I convinced myself that I didn't need to feel under dressed because they were only trying to impress their boyfriends, who were also on the rugby team. The three of them were a sort of indestructible trio. They has speed, agility and strength- a deadly combination in rugby. They didn't even use their superpowers... much.

"What's the score?" Bubbles asked, completely oblivious to the neon score sign ahead of us.

"Twenty four to us, nine to them. And frankly, I'm surprised they even got nine points in. I mean, they're backs aren't quick enough and they have no one sturdy enough to be a good forward." I answered automatically.

"Right..." She answered back. "And how long till the end?"

"Ten minutes. Well, it could be fifteen if there's any extra time."

"That long!" She pouted.

"Yes." I sighed. "You'll have to wait a little longer to fuck your boyfriend."

"Buttercup!" Both Blossom and Bubbles went.

"Fine, jeez. You'll have to wait a little longer to engage in a special hug with your boyfriend. Better?" I exclaimed. We were seventeen for Christ's sake, we were way passed the stage of referring to sex as a special hug.

"You know," Blossom started, "You can always try your luck with Butch. Brick has slipped it out that he asks about you."

I felt my heartbeat increase dramatically but I refused to let my cheeks colour and my hopes to be raised.

"We could triple date!" Bubbles put in.

I shuddered. If there was one reason not to be with Butch it was because of the dreaded triple dates. I think they both kept on going about 'the inevitability of Butch and I', but I just brushed it off and kept my eyes trained on the game. Or more specifically on the hot and sweaty captain. I tried to focus on the points that were being scored and not if he would allow me to lick him up and down, and it was like fighting a losing battle.

I pressed my forehead against the cool metal of the bar hoping it would cool down and ultimately put a stop to my thoughts which stopped being PG-13 rated a long time ago. I didn't realise that my eyelids had fluttered shut until I was jolted due to rambunctious noise of the crowd. Everyone seemed to be on their feet and celebrating and I immediately turned looked towards the field. I saw Butch in all his sculpted glory being lifted onto his brothers' shoulders, the gleaming cup in his hands. I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face, bold and unwavering.

"Did you see that Buttercup!?" Blossom shouted in my ear.

"Butch scored the winning try!" Bubbles clarified for me as she shook my senseless with joy.

Pride swelled in my chest. Twelve years ago I would have laughed hysterically and denied it if anyone ever told me that I would have any positive feelings for Butch, and now more than anything I wanted him to tell me that he reciprocated those feelings.

I saw all the Citiesville High supporters leave the stadium deflated as our school's team was carried through the double doors that lead to the shower and changing rooms. We decided to stay in our seats though as we were going to wait for the boys. I tried to swallow my nerves and I wiped my hands on my yoga pants. Sweat was never attractive...unless you were Butch, the it always was.

"Why don't you go to the changing rooms?" Blossom offered up.

"It wouldn't make a difference." I sighed, dejected.

"Come on," She started encouragingly, "If Brick and I can fall in love, so can you and Butch." I remained silent, but that only egged her on. "It's worth a try."

There was silence for a split second as I deliberated what Blossom had said. She was the smart one after all, maybe she was right...

And then Bubbles burst into uncontrollable laughter. Her hands were even clutching her stomach as she struggled to catch her breath. I didn't get why she was laughing though.

"It wasn't that punny, Bubbles" Blossom told her, struggling to keep her laughter in check.

I used my mouth to cover a few chuckles that escaped my lips. The three of us laughing together over some silly pun really loosened me up and I was able to make the decision to go to the changing rooms to try my luck with Butch.. I had just started walking down the side steps to get to the double doors when I heard Bubbles and Blossom hooting and whooping. I pushed through the doors before I chickened out.

I spotted Brick and Boomer playfully shoving each other into the wall as soon as I got in.

"You've got the place to yourselves." Brick called after me as I walked past the two of them.I blushed but his comment did put me at ease.

The boys changing rooms smelt just as you would imagine, like sweat and cologne which just screamed talking-shit-is-my-specialty. I didn't hear any running showers and the changing rooms seemed empty. Where was he?

"Buttercup?" Just the sound of my name on his lips relaxed me.

I turned around expecting him to be freshly showered and smelling of something purely Butch, a smell as addicting as its owner. What I was not prepared to see was him standing there wet from his shower with only a white towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. I tried not to look at the dark happy trail that vanished underneath, so I looked up. But then I was met with his stomach, and with only one look at it I was overcome by the urge to run my hands all over his sculpted, muscular and ridiculously defined stomach. My eyes must have lingered a bit too long there because he repeated his earlier question to grab my attention, "Buttercup?"

I snapped my head back up to look him straight in the eyes so hard it felt as if I got whiplash.

"Yes!" I answered, my voice a few embarrassing octaves higher than usual.

I knew I had been caught staring at him, the small smirk on his face gave that away.

"So did you like what you saw?" He asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" I replied, crossing my arms and doing my best to act nonchalant. I couldn't believe that he was calling me out on checking him out! If so, he just had to know that I liked, or better yet, loved what I saw.

"The game." He responded coolly, mirroring my actions which only caused his arms to look even more muscular. "What were you thinking about?"

"The game of course. Congratulations on the winning try and all." I said as I tucked my black hair behind my ear.

"Ah, thanks." He said. His smirk growing with every second that passed.

"Stop with that!" I exclaimed, his smirk unnerving me more than I cared to admit.

"With what?" He chucked. He even had the decency to lift his arms in the air in a I-didn't-do-anything fashion.

"You're smirking at me again. Don't make me wipe it right off your face." I threatened and relaxed. We were arguing, this was safe territory.

He took his time to approach me and I couldn't help but try and retain the safe distance that was between us, so for every step he took forward, I took one back. And before I knew it, I was caged by his arms which were pressed against the cool tile wall which my back was flat against. I tried to avoid his gaze but that only lead to me looking at his lips. And nothing good ever came out of me looking at his lips. Especially when I was dying to find out what it would be like to kiss them, if the taste of them would be as drugging as I always imagined.

His nose nearly nudged my own as he leaned down to say, "I'd like to see you try."

The challenge hung between us and it was like time shifted. One second I was admiring his lips and how even though his hard body was wet he was still giving off heat like a furnace. And the next I collided my lips with his to satisfy the constant hunger I had for him.

Butch responded back with the same fervor as he pulled me closer by my hips to his toned chest. My heart was sent into overdrive as I struggled to keep up with the frantic pace of our kiss. I threaded my hands into his thick black hair in an effort to get us even closer together as Butch tilted his head to the side, deepening the already bruising kiss.

I broke off the kiss but I kept my forehead pressed to Butch's, our hands laced together between us. His green eyes darkened by lust and something I couldn't quite put my finger on had me mesmerised.

"Come with me." He said, his voice much huskier and lower than it had been minutes ago. It wasn't quite an order but also saying no didn't seem like an option. Not like I wanted to say no anyway.

"Where?" I asked as I wet my lips with my tongue, and in return I felt his hands squeeze mine a bit tighter as he struggled to keep his control in check.

The corner of his mouth tipped up into a half charming, half devilish grin before he answered, "The shower."

Just the image of the two of us in the shower together made my cheeks flush, but I couldn't help the shiver of excitement that ran through my body either.

"I thought you just showered." I replied instead, swallowing the lump in my throat in the process.

"What can I say?" He said as his smile went into full Cheshire Cat mode, "You make me dirty."

I laughed at that and looped both my arms around the back of his neck, "How can I say no?"

"You're right, you can't."

I began to roll my eyes at his typical Butch attitude, but he interrupted me with another kiss that had me arching into his touch. I felt him smile into the kiss as he lifted me up from the backs of my legs. I didn't hesitate to wrap my legs around him as he walked us back into one of the shower cubicles. He pressed me up against the wet tiled wall of the cubicle, and the back of my tank top became soaked, not that it bothered me. His passionate kisses ranging from hard to soft but always drugging were more than enough to keep me distracted. His kisses made me feel like they were superior to every other sensation.

Butch was still in just a towel, allowing me to feel his hardened arousal more acutely. I shivered when I felt the warm palm of his hand on the bare skin of my waist. I couldn't help but break the kiss and let my head drift back against the wall as Butch took advantage of my situation and started leaving hot open-mouthed kissed on the crook of my neck. He then switched sides and started biting, sucking and licking and after a moan left my lips when he got to a certain spot I decided that I wanted more. With his hips still pinning me to the wall I pulled my tank top all the way over my head and unclasped my black bra in the process too. As I slid the straps down my arms and to the shower floor, I watched Butch as his green eyes clouded over, and I would be lying if that guttural growl he let slide past his lips didn't excite me.

He lowered his dark head to the valley of my breasts and started kissing more softly down. The act was so gentle and surprising it caused my breaths to become more frequent and laboured. As I just couldn't take any more of his sweet torture, I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and gently pushed him back. I locked my gaze with his as I kicked my shoes off, then my yoga pants and my underwear. I saw approval and appreciation shine in his eyes as he looked at my body. Everywhere his eyes went felt like a caress.

I reached for the shower switch and put it on medium-hot.

"You're going to need to take that off now." I said pointing at his towel, with a smirk of my own.

He chuckled in response, but before he obliged he flew to his bag and back. He threw a small packet and pressed me back up against the wall, sans the towel. I ripped the packet open with my teeth before shooting him a wink, and then together we rolled the condom down his long, thick erection.

Butch seemed to hesitate for a second, but I rotated my hips signalling that he could move and he pushed his way into me. I bit into his shoulder to stop any excess moans leaving my lips. Once he was in me to the hilt, he withdrew and started a powerful rhythm and I did my best to meet him thrust for thrust. I don't know how he did it, but it seemed with each thrust that he was getting deeper and deeper in me. Breathing seemed like such a chore by this point. All I wanted to do was hang on to the pleasure Butch was giving me for as long as I could. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer though, I could already feel something accumulate inside me, just waiting to go off. Our breaths mixed as we both kept meeting each other thrust for thrust, drowning in pleasure. And when Butch's hand came between us and pinched my clit I became ignited and completely let go. My own release triggered his own and we came together. It was like a high that I never thought I would come down from.

I was truly grateful that Butch was holding on to me because I didn't think that I would be able to walk, let alone stand, for days on end. He pulled out of me, switched off the now cold water and dragged me to the floor so I was resting on his lap. I couldn't even find the energy to speak, so it was Butch that broke the silence.

"You know, I'm good horizontally too."

I laughed despite it being quite hard due to my lack of breath.

"We've got to try it sometime." I replied, my cheek pressed against his shoulder.

And I know it wasn't some incredibly conventional, romantic I love you, but it fitted us just right. Because you really couldn't get a more unconventional couple.


End file.
